


We are naked somehow

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Crack, Irresponsibility, jaska is a horrible and irresponsible friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Based upon misheard lyrics for Crystalline xDPure crack, do not expect a good story with good plot





	

The morning is almost over when Markus finally awakes from a sleep without dreams. He groans as he tries to stand up. He immediately gets dizzy and falls back onto his bed again.

Fuck, how much did he drink last night?

A muffled sound, that isn’t coming from _his_ mouth, startles Markus. He blinks a few times and looks over to the other side of his bed. The blankets are wrinkled and there’s _someone_ laying in his bed.

Only some fluffy looking hair sticks out underneath all those blankets. Markus tries to stand up again and wobbles over to the other side of the bed. With one hand he pulls away the blankets to reveal the person underneath.

Markus mouth falls open in even more surprise. It’s a guy. And he is naked. Now that Markus’ mind is getting clear again, he realizes something. He himself isn’t wearing any clothes either.

 Well, that’s awkward.

Markus groans again and looks at his ceiling as if it’s a heaven. ‘Dear lord, what happened last night?!’

 

He goes looking for the evidence but doesn’t find anything. Did he do it without… Did he and the other guy even hook up? Of course they did, why would they be naked otherwise?

Markus rolls with his eyes and gives himself a correcting pat on the face, making him more awake in the process too. He isn’t sure what to do next. He hears his stomach growl.

To the kitchen it is. He doesn’t mind being naked anymore. Maybe it’s because of the darn alcohol which is still influencing him in some weird ways.

He looks at his clock and notices it’s 11 AM already. He sighs. Guess he won’t be going to college today.

 

Markus finally sits down with a large bowl with muesli and a can of milk. He silently hums while pouring the milk into the bowl. He starts to eat and drink.

The student is drinking some milk now. His eyes are closed.

 ‘Eh, hello?’, a soft voice interrupts the drinking and Markus in fact spits out his milk.

In front of him stands the stranger. He is still naked and there appears a blush on his face and Markus’ cheeks are getting red too.

 ‘Uh, hey’, Markus manages to say. He starts to search for some towels to clean up his own mess.

The other man sits in the chair opposite of Markus.

 ‘You, eh, want some too?’, Markus stammers. The blond guy nods. ‘That’d be nice. Thanks and sorry for the trouble.’

 ‘What trouble? What’s your name by the way? I’m Markus.’

‘Olli’, the guy replies. Markus shakes his head. He still doesn’t remember anything from the previous  night.

 ‘Oh, nice. Here’, the taller guy offers him a bowl. They quietly eat their cereal.

What a silly sight they must’ve been. Two naked dudes having breakfast together in a messy kitchen.

 

‘So, do you remember something?’, Markus finally dares to ask. Olli looks oblivious but then frowns.

‘Not much. But your face looks familiar. I think I met you at the student party’, the guy recalls.

Markus scratches through his hair. He gets some memories back.

 ‘Ah, yes I remember. You were the guy who didn’t like some music I played, am I right?’, he grins.

Olli smiles back. ‘Yep. I was complaining. But then you put on something you arranged yourself. It was pretty neat.’

 ‘Thanks. But what happened _then_? How did you end up here? How did we end up naked?’

The blond man strokes his jawline and huffs.

 ‘Do you think we, eh, well…. You think we did the do?’, Olli stutters a bit.

Markus blushes. ‘I don’t know. I didn’t find any evidence apart from us being naked. Well, you can always do it without protection but I’m not that kind of guy.’

 ‘Neither am I!’, Olli retorts. ‘But we were pretty drunk, I guess. Otherwise we would’ve remembered more.’

 Markus nods. Now that he is totally sober again, he decides to put on some clothes. Olli follows and searches for his own clothes.

 ‘Where the heck are my clothes?’, the other student exclaims.

‘I’m sorry I have no idea!’, Markus gives the other guy some of his spare clothes before they search together.

 ‘Not even in my bag’, Olli grumbles. ‘Fuck, I even lost my phone.’

 

Markus decides to call his best friend. Maybe he knows what happened. He was at the party too if he remembers correctly.

‘So, what year are you in?’, Markus wants to know more about this stranger called Olli.

‘Second year. You’re in your last, right?’, the younger man guesses.

 ‘Yep.’

 

\--

 

Half an hour passes when Markus’ friend arrives.

He’s a tall and tough looking guy with tattoos on both of his upper arms. When the guy sees Olli in Markus’ clothes he starts to laugh.

 ‘I guess you guys want answers’, he chuckles as he sits into the couch. He places a large bag next to him.

While Markus is in the kitchen to get the trio some drinks, Olli just sits awkwardly next to the taller man.

 ‘Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I’m Jaska’, the dark haired student shakes Olli’s hand. ‘I’m Olli.’

‘I know’, Jaska gives the blond guy a cheeky grin.

 

When Markus returns with the drinks, they ready themselves for the truth.

‘Oh, gosh, where do I begin’, Jaska cackles already and Olli and Markus don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

 ‘You guys obviously got drunk. But first, you tried to flirt with him’, Jaska gives his friend a meaningful glare.

 ‘And Olli seemed to like it. You might wonder why do _I_ know all this? Well, I was standing next to you. I actually felt like the third wheel, y’know. Couldn’t get in between you. You just kept talking and laughing and looking each other in the eyes. It was really sappy.’

 ‘Okay, okay. That’s enough. What happened afterwards?’

‘You guys went for a drink. And so did I. But then I decided to walk away because I didn’t seem to exist for you two bozos’, Jaska snorts.

 ‘So when I wanted to leave the party, I was curious if you guys were already hanging on each other’s lips’, Markus’ friend continues with a grin.

 ‘So, what did you find?’, Olli dares to speak up. ‘Well, when I tried to find you guys, you were apparently gone. Only _your_  clothes were here. And your phone as well.’

Olli’s face turns deep red now. Markus starts to laugh nervously. What the fuck happened?

 ‘Didn’t you try to call me?’, Markus wonders, almost a bit offended;

Jaska nods. ‘Yes, yes! But you didn’t pick up your phone.’

 ‘Why not going after us?’

‘I didn’t know where you guys went to! So I asked Jari, the handsome guy from the bar if he knew what happened.’

‘You were just flirting with him, weren’t you?’, Markus peers at his friend.

‘No! no! I swear! Jari got some answers though’, Jaska huffs.

 ‘And???’, Markus and Olli ask simultaneously.

‘He said you guys were having some silly drinking game. And then you had a bet which included to completely strip naked.’

The blond student now hides his face with his hands in shame.

 ‘Guess we then drove off to my home’, Markus shakes his head, he could still hardly believe it.

‘I decided to bring these today, but I kind of forgot. College and stuff. But then you called me, so here I am’, Jaska states and pats on the bag in front of him.

 ‘Got your phone too, kiddo’, he hands over the bag to Olli who finally managed to look up again.

‘Eh, thanks, Jaska’, Olli mumbles as he retrieves his clothes and phone.

Jaska sighs and says: ‘Just glad to find you here, kiddo. Wouldn’t know where to look else but Markus’ place.’

 

\--

 

Markus and Olli drive to the bar where everything started. It’s awkwardly silent during their trip.

By the way the bartender looks at them when they walk in, Markus knows he is the guy from the previous night.

The guy is cleaning some glasses and places them on the shelf.

 ‘I can already guess why you’re here’, Jari chuckles.

Markus has a serious look his face and Olli kind of hides behind the taller guy. Still ashamed of course.

 ‘You guys were lovely together. I still wonder why you went along with that bet though’, Jari gives Olli a look.

‘I was drunk and so was he!’, the blond defends himself. Jari is laughing anyway.

 ‘Yes you were. I’m sorry for giving you the drinks but I really thought you’d handle them well. Apparently not. After four glasses you were gone already’, the bartender points at Olli. ‘As for you, you were _really_ tipsy.’

 ‘So why didn’t you stop us from doing such stuff?’, Olli frowns.

‘Sorry again, I was laughing too much. And I didn’t deem you to be the guy who would go that far. Drunk or not’, Jari tries to hold back another chuckle.

 ‘Everyone who witnessed it, was probably stunned and flabbergasted. Anyway, there’s weird stuff happening here all the time. So I wasn’t _that_ surprised to be honest. But I _am_ surprised you were able to carry him outside while being drunk yourself.’

 ‘ _I_ carried him outside?’, Markus gasps. The bartender nods. ‘Yes. Dunno what happened afterwards, though.’

The man raises an eyebrow and snickers. ‘Hope that was enough answers for you two. The rest, you should figure out yourselves I’m afraid.’

 ‘Thanks, I guess’, Olli mumbles.

 

When they’re back in Markus’ car, Olli exclaims: ‘Gosh, I can never show my face here or on the campus ever again!’

‘Perhaps. But I’ll be there for you. I might as well hook up with you after all!’, Markus laughs as he pats the younger man on his shoulder.

 ‘Besides, we should have more breakfasts together’, he states.

Olli then cheekily replies: ‘Naked you mean?’

 ‘Maybe.’

They then look each other in the eye and start to laugh.


End file.
